The subject of the present invention is a fungicidal composition comprising a 2-imidazolin-5-one type compound and a process using the said composition and intended for protecting, curatively or preventively, crops against fungal attacks.
Racemic compounds derived from 2-imidazolin-5-ones with fungicidal action, which make it possible to prevent the growth and development of phytopathogenic fungi capable of attacking crops, are known especially through European Patent Application EP 551048.
It is however always desirable to enhance the activity spectrum and the efficacy of such compounds with fungicidal action.
It is also desirable to have available fungicidal products having a curative activity since in this case it is possible to decrease the number of systematic preventive treatments while ensuring good control of parasites.
It is also highly desirable to have available fungicidal products with lasting enhanced action such that the number of plant-protection treatments necessary for good control of parasites can be spaced out over time.
It is in all cases particularly advantageous to be able to decrease the quantity of chemical products spread in the environment while ensuring effective protection of crops against fungal attacks.
It has now been found that one (or several) of the preceding objectives could be achieved by means of the fungicidal composition according to the present invention.
The subject of the present invention is therefore, firstly, a fungicidal composition comprising a compound A of formula (I): 
in which:
M represents an oxygen or sulphur atom;
n is an integer equal to 0 or 1;
Y is a fluorine or chlorine atom, or a methyl radical;
and at least one fungicidal compound B chosen from the group comprising:
the derivatives of dithiocarbamic acid and its salts such as maneb, mancozeb, zineb, metiram-zinc,
the derivatives of phosphorous acid such as metallic phosphites such as fosetyl-Al, phosphorous acid itself and its alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts,
the chlorinated derivatives of benzene, such as chlorothalonil,
the derivatives comprising a heterocycle containing from 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms such as fluazinam, fludioxonil, prochloraz,
the derivatives of triazoles such as bromuconazole, cyproconazole, difenoconazole, diniconazole, epoxyconazole, fenbuconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, metconazole, tebuconazole, tetraconazole, triticonazole,
the dicarboximide derivatives such as captan, folpel, captafol, iprodione, procymidone, vinchlozolin,
copper or the organic or inorganic derivatives of copper, such as copper oxychloride or copper hydroxide,
amides such as cymoxanil, metalaxyl, benalaxyl and oxadixyl,
the derivatives of morpholine such as dimethomorph, dodemorph, tridemorph, fenpropimorph, fenpropidin, triadimenol,
the derivatives of the methoxyacrylate type such as methyl-(E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl-(E)-methoxyimino[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, or alternatively N-methyl-(E)-methoxyimino[2-(2,5-dimethyl phenoxymethyl)phenyl]acetamide,
the derivatives of guanidine such as dodine,
a derivative of the phenylbenzamide type of formula (II): 
in which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, are a hydrogen or halogen atom, or an optionally halogenated alkyl radical, and
R3 and R4, which are identical or different, are an alkyl radical of 1 to 4 carbon atoms.